Best friends
by An Unknown girl from Johto
Summary: Giratina has started playing a dangerous and foul game. Kris has to beat all eight Gym Leaders and save Gold in fourteen days. Her Pokemon team has been replaced by low-leveled Pokemon. The entirety of Johto is against her. Why? Only Giratina knows why she started this. Humor/Romance/Adventure/Horror/Mystery. Rated T because of latest chapters. Kris/Gold, one-sided Kris/Silver.
1. Starters, Silver, and Random Nurses

Best friends

_You're in the dark. You're afraid. And you're ALL ALONE. But then you're best friend comes, and they guide you to the light._

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I do own the plot of this story, and the story itself. I do not own Professor Elm, Lyra, Silver, Crystal or Gold, they-along with pokemon-belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, and any other companies involved in making/being a part of a contract with Nintendo and Game Freak.

A/N: Hello! I'm An Unknown girl from Johto! This is my first ever story, written for my little brother. I was on crack (sugar) when I wrote this first chapter (plus my little brother was rushing me), so, it isn't that good. But, read it anyway!

Chapter 1

This is what happened to me. I just turned 10, a legal trainer. But I wasn't ready; if I were I would have a pokemon. My name is Crystal, but for some weird reason, people call me "Lyra". I had only one friend at the time. His name was Gold. We both lived in New Bark town, a small little town in Johto.

Gold is nice, and wants to become the Johto Pokemon League Champion. But one person stands in his way, not the Elite Four, not Lance, but _**Silver**_. Silver creeps me out to no end. He thinks the tododile he stole is weak. If I had a pokemon, i'd show him! He finds dirt about _everyone_ (Including me and Gold) and uses it _against us_. The little jerk!

And then it happened. Professor Elm called me. He wants me to go on an adventure with pokemon! Gold is coming too! Three words: BEST. DAY. EVER!

"Hey, Professor Elm!" I shouted. Gold was already there as usual. Apparently, Gold chose a cyndaquil, and was getting his pokedex. The only pokemon left was a chikorita. But that was the one I wanted anyway! I nicknamed it Leafy.

Gold and I were minding our own business when Silver snuck up behind me and pulled me into a bush. He covered my mouth when Gold noticed I was missing. Gold started calling out my name when Silver told me to tell him important information about Gold every Thursday night. I refused. And Silver _**punched me**_ while I staggered backwards towards Gold. Gold saw my sore face and asked what happened; all I did was point at the bush. But Silver was gone.

After that, Gold rushed me to Violet City so I could go to a hospital. In the waiting room, I got the courage to ask him; "Gold do you like me?". He said, "Of course I like you! You're my best friend!" " I meant do you _love_ me?" "…" "…" " Come on in!" said the random nurse who is at every pokecenter and heals your pokemon. Soon, I came out of the hospital with a pack of ice on my cheek.

Gold and I didn't talk to each other for a long time. Finally, he broke the silence. "So… are you hungry?" he asked. But I didn't have time to answer with my mouth, because my _stomach_ answered. *Grrr…* Both of us cracked up. Then we went to "The Bird Bath Inn" and ate in their restaurant. We stayed in one of the hotel rooms that night; "Sweet dreams." I said, and fell fast asleep.

**A/N: REVIEW! And you'll get a coupon for The Bird Bath Inn!**


	2. Distortion World and the Griseous Orb

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I do own the plot of this story, and the story itself. I do not own Professor Elm, Silver, Lyra, Giratina, Crystal or Gold, they-along with pokemon-belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, and any other companies involved in making/being a part of a contract with Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**A/N: This is important. You need to read it. **

Chapter 2

_What is this place? This is such a strange world where everything is the reverse of mine. Am I still in Johto? _Ithought.

_No, you're not in Johto, or Kanto, or Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Actually, you're not on Earth anymore, but in my reverse world of it. If I may, i'd like to give you a tour of it. _Said a strange voice that we know as ruler of the distortion world, Giratina!

_WHAT! I'm not on Earth anymore! Okay, first, where is Gold? Second, how did I get here? And third, who the heck are you! _I shouted out loud.

_I'm right here Crystal! _Gold answered.

_Young lady, I am Giratina, ruler of the distortion or reverse word. You must be surprised that Gold is here. _Giratina mentioned.

_Um… This is weird. By the way, can I go home now, with Gold, away from you?_ I asked.

_Fine. Oh wait, hold this Griseous orb for me, okay?_ Giratina replied.

_Um, what is a Griseous orb? And why do you want me to hold it?_ I questioned.

_A Griseous orb is a jewel that can take you anywhere in the Distortion world if you want to go there. It is made of pure magical platinum, and if held, boosts the power of Dragon and Ghost type moves. Use it wisely. Now be gone!_ Giratina cried.

I woke up in my bed with a frightened expression on my face. "It was all a dream…right?" I asked Gold, who was also awake. "If it was, why would _that_ be here?" Gold questioned. I followed Gold's gaze, only to be horrified by what I saw. A jewel made out of what looked to be _pure platinum_ sat upon a dresser in a hotel room of The Bird Bath Inn. "But if that is the Griseous Orb, then it wasn't a dream…"

A/N: Weird, huh? I noticed Crystal's 2nd question was never answered…what is Giratina hiding? Anyway, REVIEW! And you'll get a Griseous Orb! 


	3. Caves, Con men, and Pokemon Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I do own the plot of this story, and the story itself. I do not own Professor Elm, Falkner, Giratina, Silver, Lyra, Crystal or Gold, they-along with pokemon-belong to Game Freak, Nintendo, and any other companies involved in making/being a part of a contract with Nintendo and Game Freak.

**A/N: This has been edited, but not much at all**. **I just wanted to say for anyone who reads this, thank you. It means a lot to me! **

Chapter 3

I was SHOCKED. Whoever Giratina was, they _definitely_ weren't normal; all I had seen in the dream was two red eyes, almost as if they were evil…and that dreaded, what was it? Distortion world? Well, anyway, it was creepy. Black and purple swirling in what I think was air around me…yeah; I think i'm not using that Griseous Orb anytime soon.

"Aah! I forgot! I have to give a package to Professor Elm! Oh, I better pack things up!" I said.

"Hey, take this with you. I bet Professor Elm would like to study it. He might even ask Professor Oak to study it." Gold mentioned.

"Oh, thanks Gold! Wait…aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Sorry Crystal. I have to train my pokemon. Plus I have to beat Falkner, then go to Cherrygrove because I have to pick up something there. Sorry." Gold replied.

"Well, okay. Hey, how about we meet up in Cherrygrove?" I asked.

"Why not?" Gold smiled.

And thus Gold went to route 31 to train his pokemon, while I stumbled across a con man.

"Wow, baby, you're HOT. You're also lucky. Because you're so hot, i'll show you a secret path to New Bark Town, as I see you're trying to go there. So whadda ya say? Don't you want to go there quicker?" This man was _awfully_ peculiar. At the time, I didn't know he was a con man, so I stupidly assumed he was a nice man who wanted to help me by getting me to New Bark Town quicker. And now i'm in a cave, all lost and lonely, hating myself for being so stupid and naive. I'm so glad i'm a pokemon trainer!

Mareep used flash!

I only walked one step…

Sudden music accompanied me as the world turned black with pokeballs climbing up and down the walls. It scared the crap out of me! Then a wild zubat appeared. I didn't have one, so I caught it and carried on my way.

Crystal used repel!

An hour later, I got out of the cave. I caught some new pokemon, and found some items. I guess it wasn't bad after all!

**A/N: REVIEW! And the con man won't make you be in a cave for the rest of your life.**


	4. Giratina, Kimono girls, and the Old Man

**Disclaimer: I found out disclaimers can actually get you in more trouble. I found it out on a "tvtropes" page. Can't remember which one, but just search for "disclaimer". It even tells you about really funny ones! Check it out sometime. **

** A/N: I've decided to make this chapter because MR. SLOWPOKE really loves this story and wants to know what happens next. It **_**will**_** go back on Hiatus after this chapter until there are at least two more reviews. I can't believe this has happened to my first fanfic. I'm really sad about this. But for now, the Chappie must go on!**

Chappie 4

I looked up at the beautiful blue sky, while standing on the lush green grass. In my left hand was the Griseous orb; in my right was a pokeball. I walked three steps. The screen went black again. Pokeballs climbed up and down the screen again. The music played again. And a wild Spinarak appeared.

It wasn't so surprising anymore. It had happened about five times in the cave, and three times here on Route 30. I had quickly gotten accustomed to it. Now I was at Mr. Pokemon's house. Professor Elm's package was some pokemon eggs from Mr. Pokemon. I had to pick them up. I knocked on the door gently. I waited patiently for him to open the door, then politely said "hi".

He was a bit of an old man it seemed, and the white hair and beard only made it more convincing. But really, I shouldn't think about his age. It _is_ rude after all. He asked if I would like to come in, so I politely accepted. The house was nice 'n neat, meaning it was clean as a whistle, or just really clean. I looked around and only saw one bed. He's the only one who lives here…that's sad. For two hours, we sat on his couch, and talked about Pokemon eggs, and…Kimono girls.

Before I left, I asked him if he knew anything about Giratina. His eyes widened, and he said, "GIRATINA? Why, that's a Sinnoh Legendary! No one really knows much about it! Who told you about Giratina?"

"I dreamed I was in a weird place called the Distortion World. Gold was there, too. I couldn't see it, but Giratina talked to me."

"GIRATINA TALKED TO YOU? _TELL ME MORE_."

"Um…" I was pretty freaked out by the way he talked on the last part, but I decided to tell him more. Eventually, I told him everything. But by then, it was 4:00. I thanked Mr. Pokemon for the Pokemon eggs, then when outside ran through the tall grass (after using repel of course), past the battle-crazy trainers, and into Cherrygrove. Ready to see Gold, I ran to the Pokecenter, and walked in.

And then I saw Silver.

**A/N: REVIEW! Or Nurse Joy will kill Chansey! …That sounded messed up.**


	5. I embark on a new journey

**A/N: Hello, An Unknown girl from Johto here. You've waited too long for this, haven't you? SORRY! *bows 11 times* Thank you for waiting! Enjoy!**

**Crystal: Silver, please don't hurt me…**

**Silver: Say goodbye to life.**

**What the heck is going on?**

**Silver: We thought we should make the readers interested.**

**They're already going to be interested if they've taken the time to read this.**

**Crystal: That's true.**

**Silver: I have a question.**

**What is it?**

**Silver & Crystal & Gold: WHEN DO WE GET PAYED?**

**At the end of the story.**

**Silver & Crystal & Gold: Fine.**

**On with the chappie!**

I stopped in my tracks, afraid of the outcome of this encounter. I felt my heartbeat, and I heard it ring in my ears. Instantly, my legs quivered. It was like that one time when I-

I don't remember fainting. All I remember is looking at Silver and then…everything went black. When I woke up, Silver sat on a chair next to the bed I was laying on.

"You're awake, huh? Let's make this easy."

What happened next shocked me.

Our lips met, and I was too stunned to think. I couldn't hear anything. I just laid there, disbelief clouding my vision. I almost went in, almost made it a full-blown make out. That was, until he said,

"Now that I've got your full attention, why don't you tell me what has happened so far?"

He said it as if it were a question. But I knew it wasn't. It couldn't be. He was commanding me to really. I wasn't going to let that happen.

Then I jumped out the nearby window. It was the second floor. I landed on my feet. Hard. I yelped in pain, but I ran fast. I ran into Gold, who was about to say hi, but I ducked into a bush, taking him in with me (Oh, the irony).

He silently sat, wisely not moving even the slightest bit. Silver's sneasel scouted the area, and I swear I could feel its breath on my neck. It didn't check our bush, however, probably because there was about twenty of them.

When it was gone I sighed in relief. Gold asked me if Silver had hurt me again. I didn't answer; how was I supposed to explain that kiss? My first one at that…it wasn't long before Gold tried to get me to tell him. His face was so clouded with worry, that I told him everything. From the time we had parted, to me jumping out a window and hurting myself.

He balled his fists when I told him how Silver kissed me. We decided not to go to the Pokecenter, and just dashed toward New Bark Town. As I approached New Bark, I realized Gold wasn't near me. I saw footsteps on the ground…they stopped abruptly about a foot behind me.

I was thinking it was Silver, until I saw the note. It read:

_Dear Crys,_

_You are probably wondering where Gold is. I kidnapped him and took him to my Distortion World. In order to get to the Distortion World, you must beat all eight gyms of Johto. Then, I will give you further instructions. Even if you do not want to save him, you will be forced into this. You may be wondering, what about the Griseous Orb? Can't it take me to the Distortion World? Yes, it can. But I have several guards. They are very high leveled. By the way, I have replaced your team with this one: lvl 5 chikorita, lvl 4 rattata, lvl 3 hoothoot, lvl 2 pidgey, and out of kindness, lvl 3 dratini, and lvl 4 pikachu. All of your pokemon are in my custody. Please beat the leaders quickly, as Gold and your pokemon are inside a horrid dimension where there is a 95% chance of dying, and a 35% chance of having their souls torn apart. I'm guessing they will survive for about two weeks. That's fourteen days to beat the leaders, follow my instructions, and breach my defenses. I believe you can do it…or fail miserably. _

_Respectfully,_

_Giratina_

_PS. I have taken over the Johto region, and everyone in it. I left Silver alone. No one will help you, and will be more aggressive than usual. _

I was so mad, I checked my team and it was the truth. I rushed into my house, and asked my mom if she was okay. She said,

"Crys, you're wasting time you know…have you even battled the first leader?"

I knew something was horribly wrong. How could she-and then it hit me. Or rather, bit me. My new rattata bit me lightly, trying to get my attention.

"What is it?"

Then it spoke.

"Don't you know?" it said in a squeaky voice, "Everyone in all of Johto has been hypnotized! Everyone but Silvy."

OH MY ARCEUS.

"D-did you j-just talk?"

"Yeah, we're specially trained in the art of human speech."

"You're not evil, are you?"

"Nah, we were born when you looked at your pokeballs. You know, after you read the letter? Giratina just made us into existence."

"Giratina can do that?'

"Yeah."

"Tell Piko, your pikachu friend he's going to help me get Falkner out of his trance."

"You named that pikachu Piko?"

"Yeah. Your name is Rata since you're a girl, the chikorita is Solar, the pidgey is Pidmaru, the dratini is Drako, and the hoothoot is Nocoronu."

"Got it."

"Good, lets go."

I ran out of my house and to Violet City after crossing through the routes and Cherrygrove. I swear my mom smiled as I ran out the door.

**A/N: Do you like it? I hope you do. It was an interesting story to write. Remember, REVIEW! Or you're going to that dimension.**


	6. Bird song

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! :3 I deem this chapter, "Bird Song". Thank you, and enjoy!**

When I reached Violet City, I was greeted by a boot to the head. I looked around, but found no possible suspect for the crime. Then I got hit by another one, and so did some couple that were referred to by "Jenny and the wimp". Well, that did it.

I stormed off to Falkner's gym, ready to get this over with. Some timid-looking bird lover came up to me and said, "_Turn back._". That didn't scare me. I engaged in a battle with him, and sent out Piko, who was now lvl 10. His pidgey fainted before I could even blink, thanks to Piko's speed and thundershock.

"_You win-face your next challenge._"

"What chal-"

And as quick as lightning he was gone.

Then I came to my next challenge.

"_Go away…do not come back._"

These guys were really getting on my nerves. This time, I sent out Rata. She bit his pidgey with a harsh bite attack. I've officially decided that rattatas at lvl 10 HURT. The pidgey was still standing though, but just barely. It used a tackle attack in desperation. Rata used a quick attack with ease. Goodbye pidgey, hello whatever the crap this guy's next pokemon is.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "ANOTHER ONE?"

Honestly, I was getting tired of this guy. I wanted beat the crap out of Falkner, get Violet City out of its trance, beat the rest of the gyms, go to the Distortion World, beat up Giratina, save Silver and my pokemon, and pretend as if this never happened. So I went into a blind rage. I called out Drako, who used a devastating Twister, and fainted the pidgey. Then he said,

"_Why won't you listen?_" in a sad voice.

I was about to say, "Because I have many goals to accomplish.", but then I heard it. A bird song. This one wasn't your usual lovely, nice, happy bird song; it was a cold, dark, terrifying one.

"_Ah, Crystal, how nice of you to listen to pidgeotto's '_Deadly Symphony_'. Well, do you like it?_"

I couldn't move. I felt something in my mind, saying, "Give in. Give in to Falkner's will.". _Go to heck_, I thought.

"_Battle me. Let's see who wins. I'm the weakest gym leader, so I'll only give you _one_ chance."_

"Bring it."

Rata absolutely _destroyed_ his little Pidgey. She procceded to take out a huge chunk of his Pidgeotto's health, but fainted in the end. I sent out Solar. I thought to my self, _What are you? Nuts?_, and had Solar use a tackle. It hit after Pidgeotto used a fatal gust, which almost fainted Solar, but Solar managed to stand up and use that tackle. It was a critical hit. Hallelujah! Pidgeotto fainted, and Falkner accepted his defeat. I got the Zephyr Badge, and the whole of Violet City dehypnotized. Thank Arceus!

**A/N: That's it. Now, REVIEW! Or Rata will destroy you.**


	7. Magicraps and Purity

**A/N: Hello! Why the frack haven't you guys been reviewing? Anyways, on with ze chappie!**

"I AM FISHMAN! LORD OF THE FISHIES!" Said an absolutely annoying fisherman.

"Yeah, and I'm Ho-Oh." I said, completely annoyed with this fisherman.

He then proceeded to call upon the destructive powers of…

…A Magikarp. DEAR ARCEUS! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! It was the one who called upon the AncientPower known as "Splash", and preceded to make one of the largest tsunamis in existence.

What the heck do you mean? Of course it's real! You think I would lie? You think it is bs? Well, it has as much truth as me being a Ho-Oh. Ah, but you want me to go kick Giratina's face? Well, you've got a _long_ way to go.

Magicrap after Magicrap, I realized he had six of them. When this is over…Giratina is going to _pay_. Nocoronu wasn't the best choice, but he needed some leveling. And trust me, he kicked butt. The Magicraps weren't high leveled enough to actually fight. The boring battle already over, I recalled Noco while staring at the ocean.

Everything in Johto is pure. The water, the grass, in a sense, nature and the ones who live in it are pure and healthy, and happy. That is, until Giratina decided to play her first card; then her second, third, eventually swarming me with doubt, I'm starting to think I'll lose…

…But, I have my own cards. They may not be the best, but they're all I have. So I'll just make it work. I'm doing this for my mom. I'm doing this for my pokemon. I'm doing this for Gold. And I'm doing this…for Johto.

Laugh at me. I don't care anymore. I don't care if you say anything negative. I'm hell bent on saving my home-I'm not leaving it to die. Silver, you want to punch me? I'll kick your sorry butt out of my home. Johto means more than a region to me; it's the place where I belong.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, but I don't even know if you guys are reading it anymore. Thank you for your support, though. It means a lot to me. **

**5th Dimension: Thank you for helping me with your beta reading. Now, the inevitable-**

** REVIEW! Or face the horrors of Magicrap's tsunami!**


	8. Special Chapter: Johto Chaos with Silver

**A/N: Guys, I would be so happy if you could please review. Seriously. As far as I know, only 5****th**** D is reading it. That is slightly depressing. I don't care if you use your native language, I'll just try to translate it. Thank you. Here:**

** Please review.**

** Por favor, revise.**

** Bitte bewerten.**

**レビューをしてください。**

** Si prega di revisione.**

** Prosimy o opinię.**

** Por favor, revisão.**

** S'il vous plaît examen.**

** Silahkan review.**

** Будь ласка, перегляньте.**

** Tabhair faoi athbhreithniú.**

กรุณาตรวจทาน

**Vă rugăm să comentariu.**

يرجى مراجعة**.**

** Vennligst gjennomgang.**

** Ole hyvä arvostelu.**

** Sila kajian.**

Special chapter: ジョウトが間違っている？

Silver's POV.

Ever since Crystal left the Pokecenter, I realized that the entirety of Johto was pretty fracked up today. The Schwester Joy was hitting the Pokemon instead of healing them, fire breathers were burning houses down, Slowpoke were _eating people_, or at least trying to, but that isn't the point. The point is, O que aconteceu com Johto?

I also wondered what happened to Crystal. Would she make it out in that… χάος? I go hionraic want to ask her, "What the frack did you do?". Jelas, ini semua salahnya. Bubu msichana. Tas nav svarīgi, lai gan, viņa, visticamāk, mirs tur vienalga-un tas nav mana problēma.

كما تعلمون، أنا أراهن انهم التقبيل في مكان ما. 好了，是好事，我終於可以證明我的爸爸，我比他更好。Quia sum optimum in Johto. หลังจากที่ผมชนะยิมอยู่แล้ว

_Look out, Gold, Crystal. I'm going to be the best-you're not going to stop me. I'm going to crush you two, the gym leaders, heck, while I'm at it, I'll capture Ho-Oh, Lugia, The Legendary Beasts, and Celebi, too! Then I'll beat you guys till you beg and plead on your knees! AHAHAHA!_

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

Solar looked at me when I stopped. He asked, "What is it?".

"Well, I feel like I want to kick Silver. Hard."

"I don't blame you."

_Oh well, at least I'm already in Azalea. _

**A/N: I know that was really short, but as you can see, I put in a LOT of Gratuitous (Insert language here). Here's the translations-warning, I got them from translate . google . com-:**

** Schwester: German for Nurse.**

** O que aconteceu com Johto?: What happened to Johto? (Portugese)**

** Χάος: Chaos. (Greek)**

** Go hionraic: Honestly. (Irish)**

** Jelas, ini semua salahnya.: Obviously, it's all her fault. I think it actually says his instead of her, though. (Indonesian)**

** Bubu msichana.: Dumb girl (Swahili).**

** Tas nav svarīgi, lai gan, viņa, visticamāk, mirs tur vienalga-un tas nav mana problēma.: It does not matter, though, she will most likely die there anyway, and it's not my problem. (Latvian)**

كما تعلمون، أنا أراهن انهم التقبيل في مكان ما**.: You know, I bet they're kissing somewhere. (Arabic)**

**好了，是好事，我終於可以證明我的爸爸，我比他更好。****: Well, the good thing is, I can finally prove to my father that I am better than him. (Chinese [Traditional])**

** Quia sum optimum in Johto.: I am the best in Johto. (Latin)**

หลังจากที่ผมชนะยิมอยู่แล้ว**: After I beat the gyms, anyway. (Thai)**

** Thank you! Next: NR, then my new fic that I adopted.**


	9. Azalea and The Man Eating Slowpokes

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. More will come out in the summer, no doubt. Here's a plot chapter.**

_All right, finally at Azalea._ I thought, quickly going to the Pokecenter to heal my pokemon. After the Nurse Joy thanked me, I took a walk outside while putting my head in my hands, looking at the scenery. It was…nice. The streets had a few people in them; smoke stacks were everywhere, slowpokes eating people-HOLY SUNKERN PEOPLE BEING EATEN BY SLOWPOKES! I called upon Piko to paralyze the slowpokes. ZAP! In only a minute, all of them were paralyzed. I made sure the people were okay, but they didn't seem to notice me.

"Ugh, Piko, remind me to beat the living crap out of that Giratina once I get all of the badges." I whispered, my voice laden with frustration.

"Look, I haven't been alive for very long, but you have to push down your temper-it could bring out the worst of you in all sorts of situations. What you need to do is be calm. I'll wait over there if you ne-"

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks, Piko. That really helped, now lets go to the Gym!"

"You know I don't like bugs, right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll only call you out if it's an emergency. Noco will be doing most of the work. Here, let's get you into your pokeball." I reassured Piko.

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the gym looming over me like a sinister shadow, waiting for the time to strike. Now, I want you to know that that was the only part about the gym I didn't like. I actually really like Bug Pokemon. And I love the architecture of the gym.<p>

But that dang shadow…

I walked in, looking at the inside décor. The room was Bug-Blood Green, with a red and yellow bug pattern on the walls. Purple tiles stretched to every side of the room, for it was the floor. Large bug tanks filled the room. This gym is so cool!

I found the first guy I was supposed to face. He looked to be a bug catcher, but when I talked to him, he sounded like a gentleman.

"I say-you look like quite the fine lady!" He sounded British.

"Oh, why tha-"

"_Too bad you're going to suffer a degrading defeat, then have your flesh cleaved from your body while you're still alive, have your organs devoured, and your bones firmed!_"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, scared out of my fracking wits.

But then, the battle started. "I am Bug Catcher Al, ready to traumatize you!"

Yet another reason I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of Giratina.

Luckily, the guy only had a Caterpie and a Weedle, both level 12. Nocoronu took out the both of them easily.

Next, after a spider-like puzzle, I met yet another bug catcher; his name was Benny. He screamed like a maniac.

"B-B-B-BENNIE AND THE JETS!"

Ugh, my ears!

"Can we get this battle over with?"

He continued to sing that song, butchering it immensely. Nocoronu absolutely _destroyed_ his stupid Weedle Evolution Line. Then, I commanded Noco to peck the guy in the face. Both Noco and I were pleased.

Again with the spider puzzle. I actually liked it, to be honest though.

Dang it, that was the wrong spider!

**A/N: Almost done with college! Next chapter will involve the other three trainers. Please review!**


	10. Attack Plan and the Little Boy Trainer

**A/N: …**

**I am so, so sorry. I never expected to be this busy (and lazy), that I would not be able to update my stories for so many months. When did I last update this? May? It's freaking DECEMBER*, and I haven't updated.**

**You have no idea just how sorry I am.**

**Anyway, chapter 1 of 3 is right here.**

Twins. _Twins_. I was up against _twins_. Most might say they're not usually much of a challenge, but they haven't faced these twins. Or, for that matter, the ones in Hoenn I heard about from a friend of mine named Brendan (His mom is going to move there in a year or so, so he's trying to learn as much as he can about it.).

Their pokemon weren't particularly powerful or anything, but I wasn't using Noco and they had near-perfect synchronization. I managed to defeat them after having Drako use Thunder Wave, and then using Twister.

Next, I saw a bug trainer playing with a Paras. I tried to sneak around him, but detection was imminent.

"Parii, look, there's a trainer!"

This guy seemed to be much more friendly. Huh. Guess Giratina was giving me a break.

"Hey, trainer," He started as he walked up to me.

"Do you want to battle?" He didn't force me into a battle-he asked me. For that, I was grateful.

"Well, do you happen to know how strong Bugsy is?" I needed to know if extra training would be required. He held his chin a little, looking up.

"Pretty dang, to be honest. Well, for a firsty gym, I guess. Two of his Pokemon only know one move each, but they both are a bit defensive. They also have the ability 'Shed Skin', which means trying to inflict a status effect is not always a smart idea. They could easily get rid of it after one turn."

I nodded, motioning for him to proceed.

"One of those two Pokemon can poison you with a good ol' Poison Sting, so you'd better watch out. The last Pokemon he has is the one you need to worry about, though. It's a Scyther-a deadly Bug/Flying type that shows no mercy to the unprepared. So, you want to go on, battle me, or head out?"

I pondered my options; on one hand, I could skip this guy and fight Bugsy immediately, but on the other hand, I could battle this guy for more experience points. Then, on my right foot, I could retreat and heal my party.

_Heal the party._

* * *

><p>"Hey, ma'am, could I have my Pokemon healed?"<p>

"Well of course, dear, but after that, you scram. Got it? And my name is Retska."

"Okay, Retska."

I waited on the blue cushion nearby, thinking over what the boy had said to me.

_"Two of his Pokemon only know one move each, but they both are a bit defensive. They also have the ability 'Shed Skin', which means trying to inflict a status effect is not always a smart idea. They could easily get rid of it after one turn."_

Didn't sound too hard, but maybe a little annoying.

_"One of those two Pokemon can poison you with a good ol' Poison Sting, so you'd better watch out."_

Poison Sting…it doesn't hurt much, but its poisoning effect could be shattering…

_"The last Pokemon he has is the one you need to worry about, though. It's a Scyther-a deadly Bug/Flying type that shows no mercy to the unprepared."_

I'd heard of Scythers, bringing down new trainers and rookies alike. This one sounds really tough…

Bug-Flying…Bug-Flying…

!

That's it…that's how I'll defeat Bugsy!

Little boy trainer, wait for my attack!

**A/N: Again, I am so, so very sorry. On a different note, I've recently got a crap-ton of games (Birthday came in October, gifting me with a gift-card, a game I asked for, and a magnificent cake). Let's see, KH3D, PKMN B 2 & W 2, MMZ Collection (4 games-in-one), PKMN Ranger GS…I think that's it. I've been preoccupied with those, too. Have a happy whatever day you're viewing this, guys.**

***Whenever I write Author's Notes, they are usually when I start on the chapter, and finish it. This chapter was made in November.**

**2nd A/N: The reason why this chapter and the next are so very _short_ is because what is going to be revealed is a biggy. When chapter 12 comes out, it should be much longer. This chapter is 791 words long (Counting A/N).**


	11. Beginning of the Battle of Nature!

** A/N: Chapter 2 of 3.**

"Eh? Trainer, you're back already? I thought you were going to train more." Brown eyes stared at me, as if they would snare the answer to the question into a net.

"You'll be my training." I responded, noticing something odd. Every other Bug Catcher in this gym had green eyes…

"Okay then!" He beamed.

"Hey Parii, what cha' say to a battle?"

"Arauri!" It jumped happily, its mushrooms head-butting each other from the action.

"All right, trainer, we'll take you on!"

The battle started with "Parii" shouting its cry, as Solar stretched his head-leaf in anticipation.

"A chikorita? Why bring a Grass type against a Bug/Grass type?"

"Oh, what a genius move it is, to give away the type of your Pokemon."

He clamped his hands onto his mouth, obviously wishing he hadn't said that.

Solar readied a Poison Powder with ease as the Paras tried to use Leech Life on Solar. Solar dodged, using the Poison Powder on the Paras. The powder hit, and the Paras was poisoned.

"Parii! Please use Stun Spore!"

If there is a time to curse, it's now.

"Solar! Tackle!"

But it was too late, as the spore seeped into Solar's skin, halting his movements to a dreadful stop.

"Erhu!"

"Solar, please try to use Growl!"

"Er…ERHU!"

"Arauri?!"

"Parii, use Leech Life!"

Solar cried out in pain as its energy was sucked away.

_Solar can't hold up for much longer. Nocoronu is too powerful right now, Drako too; Piko isn't here, and Rata won't do much. Then..._

"Solar!" I shouted with a swipe of my hand, "Get back! Pidmaru's taking over!"

"Erhu…" Dejectedness. Relief. _I'm sorry, buddy, but you're too weak right now..._

"E-oo!"

**A/N: 2****nd**** chapter done. 3****rd**** will be coming soon, but probably not for a while. I want you guys to think about that bug catcher…**

**2nd A/N: Had to stop it last night, and I had been wanting to get this out on Valentine's day (My love letter to you guys). As said in last chapter, this bug catcher is _very_ important. Please think about him. Tell me your theories! 380 words long.**


	12. Screams

**A/N: Alright, here we are! Chapter 3 of 3. Let's see how this goes, eh?**

"Aah! Oh crap, oh crap!"

_That sounds kind of like...never mind._

Pidmaru struck a pose as I smirked. Bug/Grass…I felt somewhat sorry for the poor Paras.

"Arauri…" It cowered, mushrooms curling back like Growlithe ears...

_Wait a second...didn't he have a Paras?_

"Pidmaru, show them a good ol' gust!"

Pidmaru started to flap its wings.

_Yeah! It was named...eh, just a common name, no doubt._

I was uneasy.

A gust was forming.

_He had brown eyes, though..._

I was tense.

Pidmaru is about to release it…

_Please don't..._

Pidmaru released the gust.

It missed.

**_Scream._**

It _missed_.

_Oh Arceus...!_

"Ah! Aah!" He was screaming, and all I could do was check the damaged areas.

His right arm was broken, at least. His left arm and legs were fine. There was slight bleeding around his abdomen. His face-

* * *

><p>The Slowpokes stopped eating people. The people stopped being crazy. Everyone watched as Kris ran like hell to the Pokecenter.<p>

Everyone saw the injured boy in her arms. Everyone saw his messy blue hair and tightened eyes. Everyone heard him scream.

Everyone saw Kris' desperation. They saw her frightened eyes and clenched mouth; saw as she ignored everything but the Pokecenter. Everyone saw the Pidgey with downcast eyes, flying right beside her.

There wasn't a hospital in Azalea. Just a Pokecenter. A Pokecenter that couldn't possibly aid an injured boy.

* * *

><p>I saw all of it.<p>

"_Please! Please, you have to help him! I'm begging you, please!_"

"_I-I'm sorry, I can't-_"

"_PLEASE!_"

Kris had passed out after they took the kid into the medical area for slight injuries. No emergency room. No painkillers.

His screams were still echoing through the halls, right into the waiting room.

"_My Arceus, what have I done? Why? Why?! Who's sick idea was this?!_"

On the other side of the room, Bugsy and a few other people sat uneasily. The air was filled to the brim with tension.

I haven't been alive for long. I haven't seen all of the faces one can make, but I knew Pidmaru's expression was not one you should ever wear.

"_I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..._"

I can't believe I chickened out. Pidmaru messed up, all because he was trying to impress her. I should've been there to tell him not to. To just win the battle carefully.

I should've been there for her.

Paras looked at me, and I stared back.

_You're horrible, Piko. You really are._

**A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? I'm sorry. But I had to. For those who haven't figured it out yet, The Reveal will be next chapter (About to work on that). Also, there's something very special about why this changed to Piko's Point of View. Until a certain point, it will be Piko's Point of View from now on.**

** Seriously, I'm sorry. I'm especially sorry if I made you cry. Please forgive me.**

** …Chapter 3 of 3. 533 words.**


	13. The Reveal

**A/N: Okay, so The Reveal. Whether this shocks you or not, this is going to hurt. Little Boy Trainer isn't someone you know, but he's very important to Kris. It's kind of obvious, and you've probably figured it out already, but good luck.**

** I should probably explain why this will be in Piko's POV and LBT's POV (And third person omniscient) for a while. Kris is so freaked out that her thoughts just kind of repeat, and not a good source for telling the story. Pidmaru is shamed very badly, so he won't be paying attention much. Drako, Nocoronu, Rata, and Solar are all too shocked at the unfortunate series of events that have occurred, so Piko, though incredibly guilty-feeling, is the only reliable one to tell us what is happening.**

**Sorry for really short chapter. I can dish them out faster this way, as well as create suspense and get you guys thinking. Please share with me your theories after this!**

The kid doesn't look so swell. He keeps flinching, most likely from the pain. Luckily, he will recover. Something had interfered when they were trying to help him, and the interference had healed him for the most part.

I have a guess as to who the interference is…but I don't like the idea. If it is...why? Why would they do that? Whatever.

Kris, on the other hand, has not woken up yet. She will soon, probably, so I'm not going to-

Well speak of the devil.

Kris just woke up from her nap, and is looking around now. Aaaaand-she's spotted the kid. Cue rushing over to him.

She's got this frantic look in her eyes, as she places her hand on his shoulder. She hesitates, and I can only guess why.

She really doesn't want to wake him.

Too bad the kid groaned and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw was white. A white ceiling, with a few slight cracks scattered about; there's something beside me, though. I can tell I'm squinting as I look to my left.<p>

It's Kris.

I can feel my eyes widen, and despite my still somewhat blurry vision, I can see her eyes doing exactly the same. I'm staring, _staring_ at the girl who I'd been battling with.

I'm shocked now, _shocked_ as she hugs me carefully, taking extra care to gently wrap her left arm around my right. She's cradling me, _cradling me_, with a distant glance at the ceiling. That white, horrid ceiling.

As she hugs me, it hits me. It _hits me_, these memories-_and my head hurts so bad_-and I'm crying, I can feel the tears run down my face-_and I don't know why_-and-

I return the hug, still confused and hurt.

I'm sorry, Kris.

_I'm sorry I forgot being your little brother._

**A/N: Explanations for why Little Boy Trainer is Kris' little brother next chapter, and trust me, it makes sense and he will not eat the plot. You'll see how it plays out. After or during that, chapters should be getting longer again. Thanks for waiting patiently, guys!**

**Schedule:**

**Two chapters of PIOTD,**

**Two chapters of Ed and The Mysterious World of iCarly,**

**POSSIBLE CHAPTER OF PURPLE SKIES (Needs vote),**

**Then one or two chapters of BF.**

**Schedule is subject to change.**


End file.
